Trapped through Love
by MutantChick
Summary: All the team members go off on a mission, Shalimar finds herself trapped with the man she loves. He's rough, but she doesn't want to hurt him back. Now everyone struggles to save them both.


Jesse and Brennan sit in a room talking about girls that they have previously dated. "Hey Jess, what about that girl from the club we went to the other night?" "Oh yea," answers Jesse, "she was a hottie huh?" Shalimar enters the room, "What you boys up to?" "Ah nothing," Brennan explains, "just talking." Shalimar replies, "Oh well, Adams working on finding us a new case." She smiles at Brennan. "So Jesse how's your leg," asks Shalimar. (Jesse had previously broken his leg in the last mission saving Brennan from getting hurt.) "It's better, Adam says I'll be on my feet in no time," Jesse says with an optimistic attitude. "Hey guys," they all three look up to see Emma in the doorway, "Adams found a new case for us." "Great," says Shalimar, "when do we get started?" "Right away," replies Emma, "It's very urgent. Adam wants us in his office for a meeting." Emma helps Jesse up, and hands him his crutches. Brennan and Shalimar leave as Jesse thanks Emma.  
  
"Oh good you guys are here," says Adam thankfully, "Emma probably already told you I found a mission." They all nod as Adam continues. "Remember that time Jesse and Brennan went to the prison, and we found that attitude booster?" Brennan answers, "Yea, why?" "I'm getting to that," Adam continues, "well it was sold to some dealers, and they changed it a little bit, making the victim have more common sense, but making it more dangerous. The victim, or the person injected, has to do whatever there master tells them to do. I want Brennan and Shalimar to go check it out. It's in a hospital, so Jesse we can get you in too. Emma I want you to disguise as a security agent, and allow the others into the building. Also you need to go to a meeting, and find out information. Jesse you need to go in as a patient. It will be difficult for you to do much because of your leg, but once you are in you need to disconnect the cameras, and hack into their computer systems. Figure out their next victims, and get all their main files on disk. Send them to me when you get them." "And what will we be doing," Shalimar asks. "You and Brennan," says Adam, "Will sneak in, and get into their main laboratoy. Once you are in there you need to knock out all the security agents, there will be about twenty of them. Wait until Jesse gets the cameras down though, I don't know if any of these people are mutants or not. After that you need to get into the safe. All of the experiments should be in there. Ok. Take the Helix and go!"  
  
They all exit the helix, which is park in an empty parking lot while in stealth mode. "I'll go in first," Emma says as she starts walking, she suddenly changes form, using her power to make herself appear as a security guard. The other three wait about five minutes, "Ok guys, I'm in," Emma says through her comlink." Jesse starts going in with his crutches, followed by Shalimar and Brennan. Emma, still disguised, "Can I help you?" "Yes our brother needs help, he's hurt his leg," Shalimar says, putting on a good act. "Go on in," Emma follows them as they pass. They go down a long hallway until they get to the end where there are other hallways connected. Brennan and Shalimar slide to the right, as Jesse and Emma go left. Emma leads Jesse into a small room with a hospital bed, and she closes the door. "Ok Adam we're in," Emma speaks through her comlink. Jesse stands up, as Emma stand infront of the camera blocking it from viewing Jesse. Jesse phases through the nearby wall. He finds himself in the boss' office, the boss has gone for the day, so the lights are off. He types on the computer shutting down all camera systems, before he turns on the light. "Ok the cameras are shut off," Jesse tells his team members through his comlink. He now tried to hack into the computer for files. Emma exits the hospital room, and enters a room full of security guards. They welcome her, thinking she too is a security guard. They all sit as a speaker stands in front of the room. Emma takes allows Adam to hear the speech through her comlink. Brennan and Shalimar sneak into a "Members Only" room. Shalimar crouches behind a desk, as Brennan stands behind a wall. Shalimar peeks up over the desk She sees several guards standing there. She nods to Brennan, both of them jump out. Knocking out all of the security guards, trying to use as little powers as possible. They weren't supposed to kill the guards, ad they weren't allowed to let them see their powers. After all of the guards are down they both smile at each other. Brennan gives the lock a little shock, and the room opens. Inside the lab everything is white. There are about ten white tables with experiments on all of them. Strangely there are no people inside. Shalimar examines the chemicals, but finds nothing strange about them. She takes samples and puts them all in a briefcase that she brought with her. Meanwhile Jesse just hacked into the computer. He is waiting for the files to finish transferring to the disk. "FILES DONE" a noise comes form the computer. He takes out the disk and slides it into his jacket pocket. He exits out of everything and goes back to the main screen, which is the all the cameras views. It is all black because the cameras are turned off. Then the cameras turn back on. Jesse sees Shalimar and Brennan through one of the views. "Adam someone turned the cameras on from another room, Bren, Shal, Emma, we got to get out of here!" "The meeting's over, I've already started up the double helix," replies Emma, "Brennan, Shal are you there?" Jesse looks through the cameras, neither Brennan nor Shalimar are there. "Jesse! Brennan's been captured!" "Everyone get out of there, it's too late for Brennan," Adam tells them. "NO," screams Shalimar, "I'm going to find him!" "Shal we'll come back," Jesse says, "Shal are you there?" "Jesse, Emma get out of there while you still can, we'll come back for Shalimar and Brennan," Adam says, "Shalimar of you're listening, be careful." Jesse and Emma rush out of there, Jesse having difficulties because his leg is still broken. Shalimar finds a vent, and climbs inside. Brennan wakes up in a room. Chained to a chair he struggles to get out. A tall man with a dark blue suit and gray hair enter the room. "We know what you are," the man explains, "and we know what you're capable of." Brennan looks at him with rage. The man signals a guard to come in. The guard roughly injects Brennan with a shot through his neck. Brennan groans, right before he knocks out again. He wakes up again in a bedroom. It has a bed and several strange looking tools on a desk. A knock is heard on the door. "Who's there," Brennan yells with rage. His comlink has been removed and he is now wearing black pants and a leather jacket. The man with gray hair enters. "Oh master, it's you," Brennan says, "What can I do for you?" "Glad to see you're cooperating. Now time for business. There is a feral named Shalimar, you've heard of her yes?" Brennan nods. "Good I need for you to capture her, torture her, do whatever you like with her, but do not let her escape. Understood?" "I'll get her," Brennan replies, "with pleasure." Shalimar climbs through the vent searching for Brennan. She sees him alone walking down a hallway. She jumps down, "Thank God you're ok. Adam wants us back soon, so we better find a way out of here." "I found a way," Brennan says, "follow me." Shalimar follows him back down the hallway he had just come from. "Through this room," Brennan leads Shalimar into the room he had been previously in. "Brennan where are we," Shalimar asks turning to look at him. Brennan shuts the door and locks it quickly. Shalimar starts to head for the door, but Brennan stops her. "I wouldn't do that is I were you," Brennan says, showing her the electricity in his hands. Shalimar quickly talks through he comlink, "Adam it's too late Brennan's been." Brennan slaps her across the face as she falls to the floor. She looks up, her hand on her cheek. Brennan roughly picks her up, and rips off her comlink. "Don't you ever get the point," Brennan says shoving Shalimar on the bed, "I own you now!" Shalimar not wanting to hurt the man she loves does a back flip off the bed, "Brennan listen to me.. this isn't you!" He jumps for her as she jumps to the ceiling. She holds on the top of the ceiling."Oh, but it is," he shocks the metal ceiling causing Shalimar to fall to the floor. She lays unconscious as he picks her up and chains her to the bed. At the sanctuary Adam and Emma panic, while Jesse searches on the computer for Brennan and Shal. Shalimar wakes up and sees Brennan holding a whip. He turns, "Good you're awake." She looks at what she is wearing and sees a tight leather suit, with a zipper zipped far between her breasts. He lays on top of her and speaks, "You know Shal, I've always had a thing for you." Shalimar pulls on her chains and breaks them off slapping Brennan off of here. She jumps up and waits for him to get up. He quickly stands, "I like it when you're rough, know why don't you give me a little kiss?" Shalimar stands cautious, "I'll ignore that because I know you've been injected. Shalimar quickly runs for her ring, which is sitting on the nearby desk. Brennan grabs one of her arms and injects her with a shot, "This will temporarily remove your power, I thought I already told you. I own you!" She tries to jump, but she ends up with a little hop, "NO!" She runs in a desperate attempt to get out. He chases her, she turned and kicked him across the face. He touches his bleeding face, "A bit stronger then I thought." She tries to punch, but he grabs one arm, and twists her around so that he is standing behind her, holding both her arms, which are crossed over her chest. He leans towards her and says, "I love you," as he kisses her. She kicks him between the legs. He falls over. She grabs her comlink, and places it upon her finger, "Adam can you trace me hurry!" In the sanctuary, "Jesse find her!" "Jesse searches on the computer and locates the room. Emma disguises herself again, and quickly goes, and gets anti-booster. She runs in Brennan's room and sticks the needle in his neck. He passes out. He wake Shalimar still weak take the other shot form Emma, and injects it into herself, so that she regains her powers, "Let's get the hell out of here!" Emma agrees and grabs Brennan's arm, as Shalimar grabs the other. They carry Brennan quickly through a passageway and to the helix. "Shalimar you ok?" Jesse stands in the doorway of Shalimar's room. "I'm ok, Adam says the scars will heal quickly. It's just, I've never thought I'd live to see Brennan act that way. He was so.." "I know," Jesse says comforting her, "Adam says once he wakes up he'll remember everything." Shalimar replies, "It'd be so much easier if he didn't." Emma enters the room, "Brennan's awake, and he'd like to talk to Shal." Shalimar nods as Jesse and Emma exit. Brennan walks in, "Hey." "Hey," Shalimar replies. "Listen," Brennan says, "I.." "I know," Shalimar interrupts, "It's ok, I understand." "No, you don't," Brennan explains, "I.I do love you," Shalimar looks up shocked. "I would never do anything to hurt you," Brennan continues. He gently touches the bruise on Shalimar's face, where he had slapped her. He pulled her close, and they both kissed each other, long and passionate. "I'm sorry, "Brennan says, before they lays on Shalimar's bed and continue kissing. 


End file.
